When Will My Chance Come?
by Pokefan291
Summary: So heres a story about Tachimukai and how he never gets his chance in the goal. What happenes when a certain little manager tries to help him out with his troubles? TachimukaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Heres a little fanfic about my OC, Otonashi Hikari, and Tachimukai.

* * *

><p>A day in the life of the Inazuma Eleven team brings us to a day of their practice. They are going to be having their next match with Argintina so Haruna is announcing the players for the next match.<p>

"Alright. For the next match heres our players." Haruna starts, "Forwards: Gouenji and Toramaru. Midfielders: Kazemaru, Hiroto, Kidou and Sakuma. Defenders: Fubuki, Hijitaka, Kabeyama and Kogure. Goalkeeper…"

Tachimukai thinks to himself before she announces it. _I hope I will be playing this game._

"…Endou…" Haruna finishes.

Tachimukai lets out a sigh of frustration. _Not again. But I will not lose my cool. Just stay calm and…_

His thoughts are interrupted by Tsunami, "Oy, why you looking so serious?"

"Nothing…Nothing important." He says with a smile. He then walks up to the place they are staying.

Tsunami looks back up when he is approached by Hikari, "Hi Tsunami, something the matter?"

"It's not me. Its Tachimukai he sudden started to look like something was bothering him." Tsunami says skeptically.

"Hmm I think I might know. But I can't be so sure." Hikari inquires.

"What is that?" Tsunami asks curiously.

"I'll let you know when I find out." She says walking away.

* * *

><p>I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN AT ALL!<p>

Ok so I hope to update this regularly so I hope you will reveiw and look forward for whats coming up next. There will be romance, tears, and many many other things.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter! What will happen?

* * *

><p>Tachimukai is in his room…thinking. <em>Yet another game I can't play in. it's the second match in the FFI and I haven't even set foot into the field of an official match. <em>

Suddenly a knock on his door gets his attention.

"Come in." Tachimukai answers.

Hikari comes in, "Tachimukai, dinners ready, its time to come down."

"Alright." Tachimukai gets up from his bed with a sigh.

"Hey Tachimukai." Hikari starts.

"Yes Hikari?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Tachimukai says with a smile.

She leaves the room. Tachimukai gives a relieving sigh. _I'll have to be careful. Hikari may not look it but she is very sharp. _He gets up and starts heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>Everyone soon is sitting and eating the mean the managers made.<p>

"Are you ready for our next match?" Kazemaru asks Endou.

"Yeah. But that won't stop me from practicing any less!" Endou says with a smile.

"Typical Endou." Kidou says.

"With you as our goalkeeper we will win for sure!" Toramaru says.

Tachimukai listening in on their conversation over hears Toramaru's statement. He suddenly starts not feeling well.

"Hey Tachimukai are you feeling ok? You don't look so well." Tsunami says with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just not hungry." Tachimukai smiles. He picks up his plate and puts it away and starts for the door.

Endou notices and says, "Hey Tachimukai, not hungry?"

"Yeah, just feeling tired." He says as he leaves the room.

"Endou turns to everyone, "Does anyone know what is wrong with him?"

Hikari looks down. Fubuki notices.

"Hikari do you know anything?" Fubuki asks.

She looks down even further.

"Hikari if you know something let us know." Endou says with concern.

Hikari looks up at Endou, "I am not sure what it is, but I think Tachimukai is mad."

"Why? And at what?" Endou questions.

"I think he's mad for not playing in any official matches." Hikari says sadly.

Surprised Endou says, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Hikari says, then under her breath says, "I know how he feels."

"What was that?" Endou asks.

"Oh it is just maybe be feels left out and unwanted." She says.

"I guess I know how he feels." Fubuki starts, "I felt like that when we were fighting the aliens. I always thought everyone wanted Atsuya's offence skills and not my defense skills."

Everyone agrees they have felt left out or wanted at some point.

All of a sudden the door opens wide with Tachimukai now in the room.

"None of you know what its like." He starts off slow. Then he looks up at everyone, "NONE OF YOU WILL EVER UNDERSTAND!" he had tears in his eyes.

He runs off. Everyone hears the front door slam. Shortly after the sound of thunder came rumbling. It started to rain.

* * *

><p>Epic right? If it is not good. I promise it will get better. Please review. I will do my best to continue updating.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys like it so far. This chapter is good. Well depends how you view it…

* * *

><p>Everyone stares at the place where Tachimukai was just standing. The hear the rain pound against the roof. They are all speechless.<p>

"Endou…"

A voice breaks Endou from his spell. He looks to see Hikari crying. "Hikari?"

"We have to find him!" She exclaims.

"Right!" Endou starts. "Lets go!"

Everyone agrees and starts heading out to find their lost friend.

The managers decide to stay back just in case Tachimukai returns. Hikari joins the others in their search.

"Why would be do this?" Kazemaru asks.

"Because he feels left out." Hikari says.

"Yeah, but he didn't have to storm off like this." Kazemaru implies.

"Well how would you feel if you never get the chance to show how strong you have gotten or get the experience of taking part of a win."

Kazemaru looks down. Suddenly someone calls out, "I see him!"

Tachimukai was holding onto a tree. He was tried out from the running. He sees his teammates and resumes him running.

Tachimukai thinks to himself, _I don't know why I am running. I just cant stop. I feel this is all I can do._

All of a sudden a voice sounds above the rain, "Tachimukai running isn't the only thing you can do!"

He looks back to see Hikari running behind him. Tachimukai reaches a dead end and turns to see everyone facing him.

Tachimukai drops and starts to cry, "I…I'm sorry guys. I…I just…"

"Tachimukai, its ok." Hikari says, "You know. I used to be a goalkeeper too."

Everyone gasps and Tachimukai looks up.

"I never got to play because the captain was the goalkeeper. Everyone thought I couldn't play because I was too young… too weak. Even though I practiced day in and day out, I never got to show them my light." Hikari says as she starts to cry, "That's why I became manager for the team. So I can feel like I have a place where people need me. So please Tachimukai. Please don't run away from your problems."

Tachimukai looks at her. He brings her into a hug. They both cried into each other until Endou said they should go.

They both got up and started to proceed back to the lodge. Hikari and Tachimukai were holding hands on the way.

Tachimukai looks at Hikari, "Hikari."

Hikari looks at Tachimukai, "Yes?"

"Thank You."

Hikari smiles softly at him as they reach the lodge and everyone dries off and retires for the night.

* * *

><p>So think its good? Please review to let me know.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay chapter 4! Hope you are enjoying it so far!

* * *

><p>It has been four days since the incident. Tachimukai has not been feeling sad about not being able to play because he knows that one day he will get his chance.<p>

There is only two more days before the match and everyone is anxious. Although, there may be some trouble with a certain goalkeeper.

"Hey Endou!" Kazemaru exclaims, "Are you ready for practice today?"

Endou nods and smiles as he continues to eat his breakfast.

"Are you ok?" Kazemaru asks with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine." Endou says with a bit more energy.

"Are you…" Kazemaru starts but is interrupted by Endou.

Endou stands up and asks everyone, "Who wants to go for a little run until practice starts?"

Everyone looks at him as if he is crazy then Tachimukai stands up, "I will!" he says with a burst of energy.

"That's the spirit!" Endou says and they leave to go down to the field.

"Goalkeepers…" Kazemaru sighs.

"We'll never understand them." Kidou smiles.

"Yeah, well I am just glad to see Tachimukai acting like his old self again." Hikari says with a soft smile.

"Did I hear you say that in a loving way?" Kogure says behind her giving his signature laugh.

"KOGURE!" Haruna says chasing him.

Hikari blushes as everyone else laughs.

* * *

><p>Outside Endou and Tachimukai are running. Actually, Endou has been feeling unwell since that day it rained. He did not properly dry himself off, so he was paying the price.<p>

"Tachimukai are you still feeling angry at not being able to play?" Endou asks.

Tachimukai looks down, "Well…" He looks back up, "Kind of, but I know one day I will be able to, so I won't stop practicing until I do!"

Endou smiles, "That's the spir…spir…it…" he struggles to say as he faints.

"Endou-san!"

* * *

><p>"103 degrees Fahrenheit." Fuyuka says looking at the thermometer.<p>

"Endou, why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" Aki says with a frown.

"I thought I could hold out until after the match." He says laughing a bit.

"I'll never understand you." Aki says shaking her head.

"Well you just have to rest." Fuyuka says.

"But who's going to be goalkeeper now?" Haruna questions.

"Tachimukai will!" Hikari says from behind them.

Tachimukai who was standing next to her says, "I can't…"

"Why not?" She asks questionably.

"Because…because it's my fault Endou is sick!" He says clenching his hands, "If I hadn't run out that day he wouldn't be like this!"

"Tachimukai, we can't fix the past, just look towards the future." Endou says smiling, "I believe in you and so does everyone else."

The managers look at him with a smile and nod. Everyone soon leaves Endou in his room to rest.

As they walk out Tachimukai thinks to himself,

_Can I really do this…?_

* * *

><p>So how will Tachimukai do this? Will he believe in himself? I know I do! Help him out and believe in him to! Please review and look forward to what happens.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

So heres another chapter. Sorry it took so long…my teachers decided to pile a lot of homework on us this week.

* * *

><p>Everyone is practicing, Endou is in bed sick…and Tachimukai is wavering about the upcoming match that is in two days.<p>

"Oy, Tachimukai just relax!" Tsunami yells to the little goalkeeper, "You'll be fine, just believe in yourself!"

Tachimukai looks up at him, "Hai…"

Tsunami, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and Kogure are helping Tachimukai complete MAOU THE HAND. But so far its not going so well.

Tachimukai looks like he is tensing up with every ball that is kicked at him. He starts to space out…_Can I really do this? I haven't completed MAOU THE HAND…but there is no one else who could do it…_

"Tachimukai! What out!" a voice sounds.

The ball hits Tachimukai sending him flying into the net.

His friends and Hikari comes running to see if he is ok.

"Tachimukai? Are you alright?" Hikari asks worryingly.

"Ye…yeah. Sorry for worrying you?" Tachimukai says.

"Alright everyone that practice for today!" Kidou sounds.

Tachimukai starts heading up until, "Tachimukai are you sure your ok?"

Tachimukai turns around to see Hikari, "Yeah I am fine… tired."

He turns and heads back up. For the rest of the night he didn't eat dinner…he was too nervous and he couldn't even sleep, so he heads outside and sits staring at the field trying to calm himself down.

"Can I do this?" He says talking to the field.

"Of course you can." A voice sounds behind him. He turns to see Hikari. She smiles and sits next to him.

"Hi, couldn't sleep?" She asks.

"Yeah…" He says with a distant sound.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes…"

"Tachimukai…I know your not alright so stop denying it."

Tachimukai looks at her.

"Listen…" She starts, she lays down looking at the stars, Tachimukai follows, "Look at the stars…they are like our dreams," she says reaching her hand out, "They are so far away, but if we believe in ourselves," she closes her hand as if grasping something, "then we can reach it…" she then gets up and leaves Tachimukai.

Tachimukai ponders what she says. He gets then gets up and shakes his head. As if shaking all of his worries away. And then heads back to his room.

_I can do this…_

* * *

><p>Yay chapter 5 done… kinda bad I know. But its epic next few chapters. it's the game against ARGINTINA! It might take me a while with those chapters.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi every~nyan. Sorry it took so long to update this story. You know…school…yeah. Its going to be really long and I have another story I am working on as well. But none the less, I shall bring this story on!

This chapter is the first half of the match, everything is in Tachimukai's POV…

* * *

><p>Today was the day of the much awaited match against The Empire, somehow Sakuma, Fudou and Kidou became sick as well as could not proceed onto the match.<p>

"I wonder how today's match will be." Toramaru says breaking the silence in the caravan.

"Well we will just have to play our very best!" Kazemaru tries to encourage since he is going to be the sub captain in this match.

"Yes, right Tachimukai?" Hikari says from next to Tachimukai.

Tachimukai nods slightly giving an unsure smile.

"Come on I believe in you!" Hikari says putting her hands in fist and giving an encouraging face, which appeared to be funny to Tachimukai.

Tachimukai laughs a little and gives a sincere smile, "You really know how to cheer someone up.

Hikari gives a happy smile and pats Tachimukai on the head as they enter the stadium.

They enter and see The Empire. They line up in front of each other and shake hands. Teres shakes Tachimukai and notices he is not Endou.

"Hey your not the same goalkeeper I met last time." Teres smirks.

"Our captain is sick so I'll be filling in for him." Tachimukai says with a forced smile, trying not to look vulnerable.

"Heh, don't look like much." He says letting go of Tachimukai's hand and walking to his side of the field.

Tachimukai looks down as he does the same. Hikari saw the interaction and puts a hand on his shoulder as the whistle signals them to set the field. Everyone is positioned in their proper spots as the whistle blows as Inazuma Japan starts the kickoff.

Tachimukai watched the ball with intensity as he saw it change from Inazuma Japan to the Empire and back. The ball nearly got close to him and he started to tense up, but Hijitaka stopped it in time and it was now to Japan's advantage.

"Don't worry Tachimukai." Tsunami tries to encourage after seeing his friend tense up.

Tachimukai nods as he turns back to the game. The ball is in Gouenji's possession. He soon uses BAKURENTSU SCREW, but in all efforts it fails.

The ball was now in Leone's possession. He coming toward Tachimukai, fast.

"Get ready Tachimukai!" Tsunami says holding a thumbs up.

"Hai!" Tachimukai exclaims but Tsunami could sense the uneasiness in his voice.

Leone comes fast and speeds right past Tsunami like he was nothing and looks at Tachimukai straight in the eye then he unleashes his HELLFIRE.

"I can do this!" Tachimukai says before yelling out, "MUGEN THE HAND!"

Although, the multitude of hands did little as the powerful shot sent my Leone is blasted threw the goal sending Tachimukai to the ground.

"TACHIMUKAI!" Hikari yells from the sidelines.

0-1

Tachimukai looks at her with pain filled eyes, "I couldn't block it…"

"Don't mind, don't mind." Tsunami yells.

"Hai!" Tachimukai yells before thinking to himself _I'll get it this time._

It was Inazuma Japanese kickoff this time. The ball was in Someoka's possession before it was quickly taken away and sent to Leone.

"Tachimukai!" Kazemaru yells to warn him of the incoming attack.

_I'll just have to use MAOU THE HAND, even if it isn't ready! _Tachimukai thinks to himself.

Leone unleashes his HELLFIRE again at full power towards the readying goalkeeper.

"MAOU THE HAND!" Tachimukai yells as his attack reveals itself but disappears quickly. The balls sends Tachimukai flying back into the goal.

0-2

The Empire has scored their second goal leaving everyone surprised at the results.

"Its no use… I cant do it!" Tachimukai scolds himself.

The ball is Japan's possession as they make an attempt to catch up. While the ball is with Gouenji, Tachimukai begins to think about his mistake.

_What am I doing wrong? I should have the feel of this technique…Is it still lacking power? Or is it because I'm not storing enough energy within me? _

Hikari looks over to the deeply in thought goalkeeper, _You can do it, Tachimukai._

Tachimukai sees Kazemaru starting to move back saying that its no use their coming forward.

_I can't allow them any more goals. But what do I do? What could I do?... _Tachimukai thinks bracing himself for the next shoot.

Although, Kazemaru clears the ball before it could get to Leone. Tachimukai breaths a sigh of relief, but it is shortly lived as he sees Kazemaru has injured himself in the process.

He runs up to his injured teammate, "Kazemaru-san!"

Kazemaru can not continue in the game and Kurimatsu is substituted in his place as Hiroto replaces Kazemaru as captain.

_This is all my fault because I couldn't block it… _Tachimukai blames.

Hikari sees the blaming look on his face and approaches him.

"Tachimukai, its not your fault." Tachimukai looks at her surprised, knowing that it was like she was reading his mind.

Tachimukai just nods slightly as he takes his position back at the goal.

The ball quickly changed to The Empire and sent over to Leone. Tsunami calls over to Tachimukai and he starts to hesitate.

_What should I do? MUGEN THE HAND can't stop it… If I use MAOU THE HAND and it fails… _Tachimukai looks at Leone and moves back.

"Tachimukai!" a voice sounds.

_I can't do this. _Tachimukai thinks negatively.

"TACHIMUKAI!" The voice sounds more loudly.

Tachimukai turns his attention to the side lines to see Hikari standing there clenching her fists.

"Hikari-chan…?" Tachimukai gets out in a scared tone.

"Don't be so scared! There nothing to be scared of!" Hikari yells. "Remember, your dreams maybe far, but just grab onto it, give your everything and will you will achieve it."

"Reach out…" Tachimukai says slowly before looking up and see Leone coming toward him like a bull, "And I cant achieve my dreams."

Tachimukai beings his arms out, "This is my everything! MAOU THE HAND!"

Leone's HELLFIRE clashes with Tachimukai's MAOU THE HAND, but it doesn't have a chance. Tachimukai captures the ball firmly within his grip.

Tachimukai looks at the soccer ball that is now in his hands for the first time during the game, "I..I did it…"

The whistle to signify the end of the first half.

"Tachimukai!" Tsunami, Hikari, Kogure, Kabeyama, and Kurimatsu yells running up to the dazed goalkeeper.

He just looks at all of them still in a complete daze.

"Come one man you did it!" Tsunami says shaking him.

"Tachimukai. You really did it." Hikari says bringing him into a hug.

"Hikari, you helped me with that." Tachimukai says slowly accepting the hug.

"You have your own hisstatsu." Tsunami exclaims.

"Hai!" Tachimukai says with great happiness.

They all head back to the benches before the second match starts.

* * *

><p>So how was that? I finally finished this chapter after…a really long time. Yeah sorry about that. But now that Midterms, CAPT and everything is done, I have time to finish this up. Hopefully the next chapter will come up this week. It might be the last too.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Last chapter of this story, so hoping you'll like it. I know that last chapter wasn't all that great but you know it had a lot of info in it. Anyways, here goes something!

* * *

><p>(AN: You all know what happens in the second half of the match and nothing for character development is there for Tachimukai).

After the match, in the Inazuma Caravan, it was the most silent anyone's ever been. Hikari thought she could do something to make them smile but she looked around and everyone was in deep thought so she didn't bother. She looked next to her to see Tachimukai, who seemed to be in deep thought too.

_I wonder what their all thinking?_ she wonders.

The bus comes to a complete stop, for they have reached the Lodge. Nobody said anything, they didn't want to wake Endou and the others so they just took a shower and sat in the dinning hall staring at their food.

Hikari hated seeing them like this so she attempts to do something, "Hey guys!" She bursts with a happy tone, "Today's match was great! You guys really showed your full potential! You all fought your utmost best out their! Be proud of yourselves!"

Everyone looks at her, but she has tears in her eyes and quickly wipes them to show the team its alright.

"That's right you guys!" A voice sounds as a few figures enter the room.

Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou enter the room looking like they are feeling 100% again.

"We say the match and you performed just as Hikari-chan as said." Kidou compliments.

"No bad you guys." Fudou says coolly.

"It was an intense match!" Sakuma boosts.

"But…But we lost." Kabeyama says his head down along with the rest of the team.

"That doesn't matter!" Endou says with energy, "Hiroto, Gouenji and Toramaru, you guys did an amazing job with that new move GRANDFIRE. And Kurimatsu, Kabeyama and Kogure did an amazing job with defense. And Tachimukai." Endou pauses walking over to his fellow goalkeeper, "You finally completed MAOU THE HAND, your own hisstatsu!"

Everyone looks at Endou thoughtfully and Tachimukai he nods with different emotions flowing inside him as he nods in acceptance.

Everyone's feeling seemed to be lifted and they ate dinner and went to bed. Except for two little second years.

"Hikari-chan could you come with me for a second?" Tachimukai asks nervously.

"Sure." Hikari agrees.

They walk outside and onto the soccer field, that's where Tachimukai led her…

"I-I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me and with MAOU THE HAND." He says nervously, "You've always encouraged me throughout no matter how things may look bad. And…And…" Tachimukai continues to fluster about everything while Hikari looks at him with a smile.

Hikari stops Tachimukai mid-sentence and kisses his on the cheek. Tachimukai stops rambling and blushes.

"Your welcome." Hikari says simply.

"Hikari-chan, there's one last thing I want to tell you." Tachimukai breaths calmly.

"Yes?" Hikari questions.

"I love you…" He lets out.

Hikari brings him into a hug as Tachimukai returns it as she whispers…

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p>So? How was it? I would love to hear your thoughts about this so please review. And that's the end of this story! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
